la misión donde empezó
by el cabelloro de la oscuridad
Summary: una misión donde wendy y romeo se daran cuenta del sentimiento del otro mi primer fic no sean exigentes los se mal summary


holis *nuevo escritor a aparecido de la nada* hoy como mi primer fic de Fairy Tail les traere un fic de rowen (romeo y wendy). casi no hay nadie que escriba de ella, por eso voy a hacer fics de esta hermosa pareja. perdon por la faltas de ortografias

sin mas que decir que empiese la historia

pov normal

era como cualquier dia en Fairy Tail (gray, gajeel, natsu y algunos integrantes del gremio que no merecen ser nombrados estaban peleando, cana bebiendo, happy dandole un pezcado a charle)

romeo estaba sentado en un lugar lejos de la pelea para poder observar como wendy curaba algunos niembros con partes del cuerpo con quemaduras y/o congeladas.

pov romeo

soy romeo conbolt tengo 13 años y me e dado cuenta que me gusta una chica pero no cualquier chica, sino que la dragon slayer del viento, wendy marvel, es un misterio cuando me enamore de ella.-la sigue mirando fijamente a wendy-

pov wendy

soy wendy marvel tengo 19 año pero mental y fisicamente tengo 12 y me e dado cuenta que me gusta romeo desde que se sacrifico cuando todos se volvieron ichijas, a charle todavia no se lo conte por que tengo miedo de que le aga algo

pov normal

romeo se levanto y fue a donde estaba wendy

-wendy, ¿quieres hacer una mision conmigo?-pregunto el conblot un poco timido

-si romeo-kun- dijo wendy mientras que el gremi dejo de hacer lo que hacia para ver a la lo jovenes

romeo fue a ver las misiones y dejaria que wendy que eligiera la mision

-romeo kun que te parece esa- señalo la marvel, era una mision de cuidar aun bebe, tenia buena paga y quedaba muy cerca asi que no hubo quejas

tomaron el tren y fueron.

tardaron 30 minutos en llegar.

en la casa-mansion una pareja los reciobio, el hombre tenia 30 y la mujer 27.

-asi que ustedes son los magos de fairy tail, son un poco mas jovenes de lo que espera vamos- dijo el hombre

-romeo verdad- dijo la señora mientra que romeo decia que si- y supongo que tu eres su novia- apuntando a wendy-wendy.

-ella no es mi novia- dijo el conbolt un poco sonrojado

-bueno, quiero que cuiden a nuestro hijo lev tiene 5 meses- le explico como cuidarlo y como darle de comer

la pareja se fue y dejo a wendy y romeo cuidando al lev

wendy lo estaba cargando

-wendy,tu seria una muy buena madre-le dijo el conbolt

-¿p-porque deci eso?-dijo la marvel un poco sonrojada

-eres muy buena con lo niños- le dijo el conbolt

cuando la pareja regreso le pago un poco mas de lo que deci el papel de la mision por que les gusto como cuidaron a su hijo lev

como era muy de noche fueron a un hotel.

fueron a la recepcion y tocaron el timbre y vino una joven de 25

-hola- dijo la recepcionista

-2 cuartos-dijo el conbolt

-lo lamento, solo hay uno pero de 2 camas

-¿te importa wendy?- le pregunto el conbolt

\- no me importa romeo-kun-dijo la marvel

fueron al cuarto y descansaron asta que la marvel hablo.

-romeo-kun te gusta alguna chica- sijola marvel un poco sonrojada

-si,¿y a ti te gusta algun chico?- pregunto el conbolt

-si, ahora dime ¿quien te gusta?-(por favor que no se chelia) penso la marvel

-es un slayer- wendy queria morir el chico que le gusta,le gustaba chelia

-bueno vamos a dormir- dijo un poco triste mientras se acostaba

paso un rato y cuando wendy creyo que romeo ya esta durmiendo empeso a llorar

-que pasa wendy- dijo romeo sentado en la cama

-te gusta chelia verdad- mientras lloraba

el conbolt se acerca y besa a wendy, wendy se somprendio pero cuando proceso lo que estaba pasando trato de imitar los torpes moviemientos de romeo. fue un beso inexperto pero tierno, cuando se separaron y con la respiracion agitada romeo dijo

\- me gusta tu wendy, te quiero mucho-dijo el conbolt mientras la abrasaba

-yo tambien romeo-kun-dijo mientras correspondia el abraso

-quieres ser mi novia wendy-pregunto romeo mas rojo que el cabello de erza

-si romeo-kun- dijo mientras se volvieron a besar

despues se acostaron en la misma cama y durmieron acurrucados los dos juntos. a la mañana tomaron el tren que hiba hacer una escala por que tardaria 1 hora mas. wendy se dourmio en el hombro del chico, por que se duirmeron tarde y se levantaron temprano para llegar rapido al gremio. pero no contaban que aparesca la pareja mas importante de Fairy Tail.

-romeo wendy - dijo una rubia sonprendida

de golpe wedy se desperto

-¿lucy-san que haces haca?- dijo wendy un poco somnolienta y sonrojada

-los mismo les hiba preguntar-dijo un peli-roza

-n-atsu-san- dijo el conbolt sonrojado

les terminaron contando lo que habia pasado, el color de ambos podia pelear con el pelo de erza y ganaria facil

cuando llegaron al gremio, wendy y romeo entraron tomados de la mano

todos quedaron mas congelados que el pueblo de los gigantes del sol

le dijieron a mira que la mision fue terminada, mientras que esta estaba con su tipica sonrisa

-es de hombres tomarse de la mano con tu novia.

fin

¿que les parecio?

que quede claro es mi primer fic asi que no tengo experiena en esto


End file.
